j_rpgsfandomcom-20200214-history
Danchi-zuma no Yuuwaku
1984 MSX 1985 |mode = Singleplayer |media = Manga by Amano Hidemi |}} Danchi-zuma no Yuuwaku (lit. "Seduction of Condominium Wives") is the first in Koei's self-designated Strawberry Porno Series in 1983. The game was ported to Sharp X1 and MSX soon after it's first release, but was never translated and published in other regions. The player takes the role of a condom salesman from Kawasaki. He has to gain access to seven apartments on the first floor of a residential building and sell his wares to the women living there. Overview The game mostly feels like a simulation withadventure-like elements. In the beginning the parameters of the player character are generated. These include his physical and psychological endurance, the amount of initial money, etc. The playing area is a small first-person pseudo-3D environment with vector graphics and colored character sprites. The protagonist is navigated with arrow keys and interacts with the environment when the player selects commands assigned to different letters. These include In, Out, Hello, Knock, Open, Take, Pay, Sell, and the ever useful Fuck. This last action can be performed on different women depending on their disposition towards the player. Convincing women to buy condoms and/or have sexual intercourse usually involves carefully and repeatedly combining various commands. Each command may have a negative influence on the player character's stats - for example, simply moving around reduces his physical stamina, and the game is over when it reaches zero. Should the protagonist succeed in his amorous conquest, a censored, but unequivocally implicit sexual scene is shown. There is, however, no explicit nudity in the game. Gameplay At the beginning the player gets to roll the protagonist's stats. The first two are health and intelligence, which get reduced for actions taken in the game, but can be recharged slightly with random items the player can find on the floor. Then followed by the amount of money one start the game with, virility needed to engage in the sex scenes, the difficulty of fights, and the kind of condom to use. Walking around the appartment floor, the protagonist is randomly attacked by ghosts or gangsters, all there is to do here is keep pressing (A)ttack and waiting for the results. Victory earns a pityful amount of money, but it is never worth the damage taken. The random healing items the "hero" can (T)ake from the floor are equally impotent, so keeping health and intelligence in check is a constant uphill struggle. Then the player can pick a door, (K)nock for a random number of times that is not indicated anywhere, then say (H)ello and (O)pen the door after the woman inside has asked you in. Facing the lady of the house, the righ part of the screen gives a description of her like "Hostess," "Housewife," "Women's College Student," "Office Lady" or "Turkish Woman" Below that is a value for her looks, followed by her age. All these values, including the visual representation in the middle, are randomized each time the game is played. The ways to interact with the ladies are unfortunately very limited; you can (P)ay them a set amount of money, try to (S)ell something or try to commence (F)uck. When you type one of the latter, chances are you just get thrown out, but it may also result in a sex scene. (S)ell is actually pretty weird, cause it either prompts to type in an amount or answer yes or no, where yes means sex. This is the glorious eroticism of Danchi-zuma no Yuuwaku - all you see are two pairs of legs that shiver occasionally, and you're told to "Hit RETURN to flash !!!" It's not quite clear whether the key has to be pressed rapidly or rhythmically, but if one makes the blue graph rise too quickly, it just starts plummeting down. It might be connected with the "Your Angle" stat in the lower right corner, because it changes for every scene. After the pitiful scene the player is awarded a score, which is negative most of the time. The act also consumes virility and money, even when the game claims one has just earned some ten thousand-something yen. The (P)ay command is not available anymore, otherwise the game just goes on. The Fuck value also decreases when there is no sex scene. Characters Danchi 02.jpg Danchi 03.jpg Danchi 04.jpg Danchi 05.jpg Danchi 06.jpg Danchi 07.jpg Danchi 08.jpg Danchi 09.jpg Danchi 10.jpg Danchi 11.jpg Packaging Gallery danchi-fm7.png|Cover for the FM-7 version External Links *GameSpot *GameFAQs *Hardcore Gaming 101 *Manga Information